This invention relates generally to the field of recreational equipment worn to protect one's eyes while in pursuit of a variety of activities wearing goggles, a facemask or a helmet, all of which are susceptible to fogging due to breath vapor condensation frequently resulting in poor or no visibility. The invention is generally directed to a breathing apparatus used to restrict/eliminate the condensing of wearers' breath vapor on protective lenses, such as goggles or a facemask.
Manufacturers of sporting goods equipment containing protective eye lenses have made strides in improving lens performance often altering breathable materials used to either encase or surround a lens as found in a pair of goggles while others choose to alter the design of perforations molded into the materials surrounding the lens as found in a paintball mask, each trying to affect air ventilation around the lens. Battery powered ventilation fan units, dual pane or thermal lenses provide thermal insulation between inner and outer lenses of complete lens assembly and protective coatings applied to lenses at the time of manufacturing are among the current industry standards in attempting to control breath vapor condensing onto lens surfaces. Most sportsmen continue to prep their lenses before play using any one of many spray coating/cleaners used to reduce fogging only to reapply spray coating or simply wipe moisture off lenses with a dry cloth before continuing play.
The manufacturers of this equipment and technologies and those individuals who use this equipment and/or product have all experienced limited success when attempting to control or eliminate the problem of fogging of eye lenses on their equipment.
Attempting to resolve the problem of fogged eye lenses, U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,880applicants claimed that the mask defogging system and method SHOULD enable the wearer to defog the interior of a face mask of breath vapor, thus removing the breath vapor accumulated on the lens of the mask. Furthermore, one who is skilled in the art of defogging a mask may realize that this system may reintroduce a sizeable percentage by volume, of breath vapor moving through the mouthpiece airway as presented by both the description and illustrations contained in said document. Furthermore, vapor which does travel to its exhaust port might well be redeposited at least in part onto the outside/exterior of the facemask as indicated by way of illustrations, thus setting up the situation of the lenses now having breath vapor condensation on both the interior and exterior of the lens of this mask.